qiexuhnfandomcom-20200215-history
Aupras Factions
The Divided - Biased Rebels: Information, that is the true purpose of the Divided, their message one of constant gains of intelligence. Knowledge is power is their unsung code, and they strive to gain as much as they can. The members of the Divided are not seekers of wealth, but they do not shy from it either. Naturally, as the keepers of information, they should be able to trade on that information, no? Money may not be their goal, but they also know that money makes everything in Aupras easier. Few give up information for nothing, and in Aupras, giving up the wrong information to the wrong person could get you killed. Few know the true foundation of the Divided, that their idea is to keep track of the descendants of the Founder of Aupras Ideals. The man was known to use his fame and power to become popular with the ladies at time. The descendants that were found to not be a Golden Chlld, were often given the opportunity to support the Divided, most hoping to reap the benefit of familial connection with a possible new Leader. The Divided felt that with their knowledge, if a man or woman of his line could half the charisma he did, they would be able to swell support behind them and put an end to Isonao and Feinov, and allow Aupras to spread once and for all. If the new leader wanted to reward them for their support, they wouldn’t say no to that either. The Guild (Underground) - Black Market Merchants: The Guild-Underground, or simply The Underground; What could be said about the Underground of Aupras? Merchants were a necessity, even in a society with no rules, people still needed things, but Aupranites needed a constant flow of items. Most members were connected to other families, syndicates, or enterprises, but if there was a safe place in Aupras, it was run by the Guild. The Guild in and of itself was safe, as the nature of Aupras made it so that you never knew who you were attacking. There were independent merchants, people who tried to make a living outside of the criminal and chaotic temperament that most Aupranites felt, and they were protected because…it was impossible to know who was independent and who was selling good for a family, a syndicate, the Divided, or even the Pure. The Underground worked on simple ideals. For one, if you come there, you buy, sell, trade, or get out. They do not suffer people coming to “browse” come for something, or get out of the way of real buyers. The other mantra they operated under was “If you want it, we can get it.”. Need a replacement arm, or leg? Maybe a mechanical one or a living one to graft on? The Underground will find it for you, as long as you either do not ask questions, or as long as you do not care if the donor was overly willing. As time went on, the various interests of the people caused a massive conflict, and an agreement was made. A leader would be selected to keep the best interest of the Underground in mind rather than any particular group. Now that the Underground is autonomous from those that control other areas of Aupras, rumors abound that factories are being built, something that cannot be confirmed. The Leader of the Underground does not hide, but those that need to find him know who he or she is, their name not needed to be spread around. Now that factories are being built to possibly mass produce weapons, some of the other groups are starting to ask more and more questions about the true power of the Leader. The Keepers - The Lawful: The Keepers of Aupras are the last vestiges of the old government in Aupras. For this reason, the Keepers in Aupras are considered a rogue faction, a group of people that run counter to the interests of the people. The Keepers are the ones empowered in other areas to enforce the law, through the police, prosecutors, and judiciary. In Aupras, with the ideals of no central government control, the Keepers constantly have to recruit. Typically, thanks to the rogue nature of this faction, they tend to go after single mothers and orphans, or other children who seem lost in the lands of Aupras. Giving them structure, as well as the idea that they can help return Aupras to glory, gives them strong ties to the group. Either way, any recuit is tested for loyalty, the Keepers having to be very worried about other groups trying to inflitrate their own. Constantly the Keepers have to be on the watch, the Pure specifically wanting to find the core fo this group and destroy it, craving to be rid of the Keepers. To this end, the true Leader of this group very rarely shows their face, normally using a figurehead to call meetings and give orders. The Pure - The Extremists: Their Focus often shifts from one task to the next. They are sporadic, dangerous, and more often than not, armed with more than just knowledge. The Pure of Aupras were the closest Aupras would ever get to a formal government. Being a direct descendant of the original Pure of Ionides, this group took on a similar, but biased message. With criminal enterprise rampant throughout most, if not all, of Aupras, the Pure keep the peace, in a very unintentional way. Membership in the Pure is kept hidden by most, and the Leader is almost never revealed. The reason for this is the power of the Pure, the fact that they moved almost like an unseen force throughout the streets of Aupras. The Leader, if ever found to be a member of a rival organization, would likely be killed to protect interests of other syndicates and enterprises. It is the fact that he Leader is unknown that keeps the Aupras region intact, as ever group, no matter how powerful, will not know if they are attacking the Leader of the Pure, the family of the leader, or how many of their own trusted Lieutenants might very well be well placed members of the radical group. They believe their job to be the end of all government in the region, and to this end watch the most powerful groups in Aupras. If one starts to exert too much control or influence, maybe an explosion goes off at their main production site, or a series of coordinated attacks on their top leadership, or even the staging of attacks on rival groups until a street war is caused, breaking the strength of some of the top groups and returning the region to the intended state of barely controlled chaos. This Faction are the ones that ensure that Isonao and Feinov stay away from the borders, using their considerable influence to make sure there is always a watch for the armies of their foes. The only thing that keeps the Pure from becoming like the governments they hate so much is the ever changing leadership of this faction. There is always an ambitious lieutenant, or two, or five who think they can protect Aupras just a little better.